Waiting at Death's Door
by I can't think of one right now
Summary: I'm NOT good at summaries. Just click on this story and see if you like it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**  
Warnings!  
(1) **Forgive me for my lack of use of grammar and spelling!**  
and (2) **Character(s) will be OCC or OOC or whatever that you call it. Or just to make it better for me, Out Of Character.

**A/N: **If you get somehow confused, feel free to ask me. _But this story is supposed to be a mystery._ If you are looking for a romantic story, I'm sorry but this story isn't romantic.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Shikamaru walked into the room as he was followed by Neji, who looked as if he didn't care at all whatever he was here for. They both walked over to the bed as a soft breeze entered the room from an opened window. Shikamaru walked over to the blond and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

The blond turned his head away from the window and smiled.

"Hi... is someone with you?"

Shikamaru looked at Neji and said, "Yeah, it's Neji. I told you that I was going to bring him here today since I'm going to be gone tomorrow."

The blond smiled widely and said, "How are you doing, Neji? It's been a long time since I haven't heard from you."

Neji stared at the blond and said, "I'm good. Sorry, I've been getting a lot of work from Tsunade lately." He narrowed his eyes at the blond's sight. Both his arms were covered in bandages and so were his eyes.

The blond chuckled and said, "Neji, even if my eyes are covered, I can feel your stare."

"Oh... sorry..."

"It's fine... but you shouldn't get too used to this, they will be coming off soon."

Shikamaru stared at Neji and said, "Naruto, are you doing much better at night?"

Naruto frowned a bit. He turned his head toward the opened window and said, "So-so. Don't you think the weather is nice? The breeze feels so good, I wish I can go outside today..."

Shikamaru shook his head at Neji. He said, "Naruto, you know you can't go out yet. Tsunade still needs to be sure that you'll be fine by yourself without hurting yourself again like last time."

Naruto frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I did not hurt myself. Besides, you guys don't even know why this happened or how this happened to me. Even I have no idea what had happened to me until I woke up from the empty dream of mines."

Neji asked, "Naruto, what happened to your arms?"

"Oh?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Neji angry. Naruto smiled saddly and said, "They were there when I came out of that darkness sleep."

Neji opened his mouth but Shikamaru covered his mouth before he could say anything. Shikamaru muttered, "Don't you dare say yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not going to make you even happier. It's just going to make you want to kill the one who did that to Naruto!"

"You guys know I can hear you guys, right?"

Shikamaru stepped away from Neji and walked over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, can you just please behave?"

"I am."

"No, you are not."

"How am I not behaving? I am staying in this bed like Tsunade told me too." 'For once.' "And I haven't even went out at all since I've been in this place." 'But I've only went out once...'

Shikamaru signed and said, "Naruto, just please, don't give us any of that."

"Of what?"

Neji patted Shikamaru's shoulder and said, "Don't worry."

"I wish."

Naruto frowned.

"What're you so worried about? It's not like I'm the bad person here. You all know that my scars are healed up and my eyes are better now, I can feel it! Who can blame me? I've been locked up in this room since one month ago! My body needs exercising!"

Shikamaru signed deeply and said, "Naruto, you're making it as if we're the bad guys here."

Naruto grinned.

"Am I?"

Neji shrugged and said, "Do you two always do this? Everyday?"

Naruto laughed.

"Of course!" Naruto held out his hand and said, "Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"Don't you have him?"

"Oh." Shikamaru scratched his head and said, "Sorry..."

Naruto frowned.

"You did feed him, right?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled.

"Good."

Neji took a step toward the door and said, "I have to go now. I have to help Hinata train within ten minutes."

Naruto turned his head toward Neji and asked, "You?"

"What?"

"Well, nothing... it's just that I had always thought you, like, those anti-social people like Sasuke."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you saying his name so easily?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"He's the one you-"

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Don't take it like that, Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I'm going."

Narito smiled and said, "Neji, don't worry about that teme. He will come back."

Neji's face darken.

"The only thing I am worried about is what I'll do to him if he dears to come back after what he did to you." 'But I wouldn't say 'worried'...'

Naruto kept his smile on.

"Seriously, Neji. You should worry that if Sasuke had gotten stronger than you."

Neji smirked.

"Like that'll happen."

Shikamaru walked over to the open window and asked, "Aren't you cold, Naruto?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's a bit cold today since it's going to rain."

"Really? But it's such a nice breeze."

"... Gaara's coming tomorrow."

"Eh? Why?"

"A meeting. It looks like Tsunade thinks you won't be safe in Konoha."

"So... I'm going to Suna with Gaara?"

"Maybe."

Naruto thought to himself, 'Suna...hmmm...' He smiled toward Shikamaru and said, "Well, I'm sure I'll be fine either way." 'If I go with Gaara... it'll be a lot easier for me...'

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Kakashi?" Neji asked as he stepped out of the hospital building.

"Oh, nothing, nothing... but how is Naruto, hmm?" Kakashi said as a glint twinkled in his uncovered eye.

"He's fine."

Kakashi signed and said, "Tsunade won't let anyone meet him. Only those three but I guess you're added on." Kakashi pointed at the sky. "That makes it four now."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ha-ha ha, you're in a bad mood." Kakashi said.

"Shut up."

"Now, now, Neji. That's no way to talk to someone who is more older than you." Kakashi pointed out. "Did you see the scars?"

"... No."

"I'll tell you something. Those scars that Naruto has on his arms are seals."

Neji glanced at Kakashi.

"Seals? For what?"

"That's what we have no idea about." Kakashi said, "All of us who came to Naruto when we heard the scream saw the scars and the eyes."

"... The eyes?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't see the eyes... well, blood was running and his eyes got sharper. His eye color were turning to different colors." Kakashi informed him, "And about the scars... it looked as if someone had gotten to Naruto first and cleaned the seals on Naruto arms."

"Someone else?" Neji asked.

"Yep. But we have no idea who." Kakashi took out and book and held it out at Neji's face. "Look! I got this today! The new release book of-"

Neji walked passed Kakashi and said, "Like I care?"

"OOHHH, come on!"

"Go talk to someone else who cares about your books that you're always reading!" Neji walked away faster.

"But they're all busy!" Kakashi whined, following Neji.

"Well, I'm BUSY too!"

"Ne-"

"GOD DAWN-IT! KAKASHI! GO LOOK FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!" Neji disappeared.

Kakashi signed and scratched his head.

"Man, kids these days don't read good books." He shrugged and said, "Oh well, I'll go look for someone else!"

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh. Open up, it's open anyway!"

Shikamaru opened the door and entered the room as Tsunade handed more paper to Shizune. Tsunade asked, "What you want?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning at nine."

"Ok."

"Have you decided yet?"

"Hm? About what?" Tsunade asked as she looked up at Shikamaru.

"The meeting for tomorrow with Gaara."

Tsunade blinked.

"Oh... that." Tsunade lifted her shoulders and said, "No idea."

Shikamaru signed.

"Alright."

"Do you want him to stay?"

Shikamaru touched the door knob and said, "Anything is fine but it'll be quiet if Naruto leaves."

Tsunade laughed.

"Yes, yes, true. Very true."

"I'll go get my things ready and tell Chouji."

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok... I hoped the first chapter got you interested. But if it didn't, that's too bad. I don't know where the story will go since I haven't went _that_ far. But I'll do my best, if you have any ideas for me to use, feel free to tell me. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't read the top notes: you may find that there are grammar mistakes or spelling (if there isn't any, it must had been my good luck, hahaha, LOL)


End file.
